


Sweet and Delicious

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl visits Maks in New York a few months after Dancing with the Stars ended. Maks is determined to finally make Meryl his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reuniting

"Maks!" Meryl shouted when she spotted him at the airport.  
He smiled and ran over to her then took her into his embrace. "All is right in the world again," Maks whispered. Meryl sighed contently, how she missed being in his arms. "Hello there," Maks said while pulling away to look at her. "Hi," "I missed you," said Maks shyly. Meryl smiled and took hold of his hands. "I missed you too," She said while looking straight into his eyes. Maks placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shall we go?" He asked. Meryl simply nodded as he helped her carry her bags into the car. "You must be exhausted babe," Maks said after he got into the car. Meryl yawned in response. "I'm fine," Maks rolled his eyes. "Sure you are," he said sarcastically. The ride home was filled with stories about Meryl's homecoming to Michigan and also about Maks' dance tour. When they arrived at Maks' and Val's house, Maks carried Meryl inside bridal style. He placed her down on his bed and she smiled up at him. "Sleep for as long as you need to," Maks told her before placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You missed," muttered Meryl sleepily. Maks looked at her and laughed. "Sleep tight," he said before shutting the door quietly. Maks turned on the tv and relaxed until the front door opened. Val entered the house and called to Maks. "Hey I got the pictures from the shoot! Wanna see?" Maks got up from the couch. "Shh.." He said to his brother, "Meryl is sleeping.." Val nodded and smirked at him. "Oh sorry I forgot she was coming today, do you two have plans tonight?" Maks shook his head. "Good because mom wants us all to come over for dinner," Val said. Maks nodded. "Alright but not too early because I want to let her sleep," Val stared at his brother and smirked again. "What?" Maks asked. "It's just, you really care about her and I haven't seen you like this in a while," Val told him. Maks nodded in agreement. "I really do care about her a lot." "Clearly you do because you're taking it really slow." Maks rolled his eyes. They weren't dating or anything but he really cared about her and always wanted to be around her. She brought out a different side of him that he liked expressing.


	2. Flirtatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more maksyl flirtatiousness and affection.!

Meryl woke up a few hours later and stretched out her arms. She took a look around Maks' bedroom and her eyes were fixed on the photograph that was given to them at the Access Hollywood interview. Maks had displayed it on his bedside table next to the picture of them holding the mirror ball trophy. They looked so intimate. Their lips almost touching and gazes focused only on each other. She remembered that exact moment in their freestyle when it felt like they were the only two people in the ballroom. At that moment she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I love those pictures," Maks said softly. Meryl smiled and placed her hands over his and stroked them softly. "Me too." She said and looked up at him. "What's the plan for today?" She asked. Maks rested his head on her shoulder. "Well my mother would like to have dinner with us and Val tonight." "That sounds great!" Meryl said happily. "Is Val here?" She asked. "Yes but you can see him in a second because right now I'd like to stay right here." Maks said. He kissed her cheek from behind and they interlocked their fingers. "Ok." Meryl simply said and enjoyed being in Maks' arms for a while. She never thought that she would feel this crazy about a guy. The moment lasted for what felt like years until there was a soft knock on the door. "You can come in Val!" Said Maks. Meryl turned around to see Val and ran over to give him a hug. "I have to say I've missed seeing Maks this happy," Val whispered to Meryl. She giggled and ran back over to Maks and he put his arm around her waist. Maks gave Val a look and Val exited the room. Maks led Meryl to his bed where they sat and talked for a long time. "You should get ready, we're going to my parents' house," maks said to Meryl. She nodded. "Yeah I should," she said before unbuttoning her shirt revealing her sports bra. Maks couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful and dainty but she had a great body. Meryl turned and met his gaze. "Were you staring at me Maksim?" She asked flirtatiously. Maks blushed. "I can't help it!" "You're gorgeous!" Now it was Meryl's turn to blush. "why thank you." She said then added,"And you're not so bad yourself," Her words caused Maks to blush even more. "You truly are the Blushin Russian!" Meryl teased him. She enjoyed teasing him very much. He always acted so adorable."maybe I am," Maks said. "But I should probably leave so you can get ready," Meryl smiled at him as he left the room. Maks ran into a curious Val.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon!


	3. Finally

"What?" Maks asked innocently. "What were you guys doing in there?" "Just talking why?" Val smirked. "It's just I thought you'd be doing something else," Maks playfully elbowed him and headed to the counter to sit and wait. Minutes later, Meryl arrived and walked over to the boys. She wore a purple sun dress with a flowery pattern on it. Her long black hair flowed down her back. Maks' eyes stared in awe. She looked like a goddess to him. Purple was his favorite color on her and he loved when her hair was long. Val broke the silence. "Hey you look great Meryl," He said with a smile. "Thanks!"Meryl replied. Then She looked straight at Maks. Maks didn't respond, he was still looking her up and down until Val elbowed him lightly. "Um uh wow Meryl, you're beautiful," Maks stuttered. Now it was Meryl's turn to blush. Val laughed. "See what you do to him!" He exclaimed. Meryl smiled sheepishly. "Alright are we ready to go?" Asked Val. Maks, still speechless just nodded. He took hold of Meryl's hand and led her out to the car. "You guys sit in the back," Val said. "I'll be the chauffeur." Meryl giggled and played with Maks' hands the whole ride. When they arrived at the Chmerkovskiy's house Maks interlocked his fingers with Meryl's and they walked in the door together. Maks and Val's mother greeted them first. "Hello Meryl!" She said with her heavy Russian accent. "You're so beautiful!" She pulled Meryl into a hug. "Hi it's so nice to meet you!" Meryl said. Maks hugged his mother as well as Val. "Sit down,dinner is almost ready!" Larisa said. Maks sat next to Meryl and he stroked her thighs playfully under the table. Meryl spotted the mirrorball trophy on the shelf in the next room. "I see you've displayed the trophy," she said. "Oh of course I did!" Larissa told her. "I'm so proud of you and Maks!" Dinner was served and after, Maks gave Meryl the tour. "This was my old bedroom, that I shared with Val for a little while," Meryl smiled at Maks and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm really glad I came to visit you," she told him. Maks blushed lightly. "Yeah me too." "It's just I feel so different around you, like I'm more myself." Meryl said with a smile. "I feel the same way," Maks replied. He looked down at her eyes and pulled her close to him. "You're very special to me Meryl," Meryl rose up onto her tip toes to reach her arms around his neck. "You make me feel special," she replied. Maks worked up the courage and kissed her square on the lips. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before they pulled away. "Wow," gasped Meryl. "It took you long enough!" Maks blushed deeply and laughed. "Yeah I guess I was waiting for the right time," he said. Meryl went back down onto flat foot so that Maks had to bend down to reach her. He kissed her again. "I'm really loving this moment," he said after breaking the kiss. "Mhmm me too Maks," Meryl whispered softly. She stroked his face softly and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a truly amazing guy Maks." Meryl said. Maks nodded. "Yes and I am all yours Meryl," Meryl smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love knowing that," She pulled away and asked, "does this mean we're actually dating now?" Maks laughed. "I think it does," he stopped for a second and stared straight into her eyes. "Meryl will you go on a real date with me?" Meryl kissed him deeply in response. "I assume that means yes?" Asked a confused Maks. "Yeah!" Meryl said in her adorable voice. "You're adorable," Said Maks. "I know," replied Meryl and she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. "Hey guys it's time for dessert!" Val said. He stared in confusion at their faces red with blush and Maks' lips were red from Meryl's lipstick. "But it looks like you guys already had some dessert," Val added with a smirk. Maks gave him the dagger eyes and protectively put his arm around Meryl. "I would love some dessert!" Meryl exclaimed excitedly. "Me too my mom makes the best dessert," Maks told her. Larisa set out the desserts and couldn't help but notice Meryl and Maks' touchy feeliness, giggliness, and the constant sexual gazes. "Can I ask you guys something?" She asked. Maks nodded. "Are you dating?" Maks' eyes widened. Meryl blushed hard. "Umm" she said. "Maks you wanna take this one?" Maks nodded and said "well I just officially asked her out like five minutes ago so I guess we are moving towards it," Meryl giggled. Larisa smiled. "Good I'm glad, Maks you need someone like Meryl in your life, she makes you happy." Maks grinned and met Meryl's gaze. "She does she really does make me so happy," he said with a huge smile. Meryl giggled and kissed his cheek. "Aw Maks!" She squealed. "Aw shucks Maks!!" Mimicked Val in a high voice. "I just wanna take all your clothes off and I'm stripping you with my stare!" Larisa glared at her youngest son. "Valentin!" She scolded. Val laughed and said "sorry but we all know it's coming!" Meryl awkwardly giggled and Maks punched Val in the arm. "Don't!" He warned his brother.


	4. Morning

The next day Meryl woke up entangled in Maks' embrace. She glanced at the clock, 8:30 am it read. With a sigh, Meryl turned over to face Maks. A smile formed across her face as she traced his tattoo. She just laid there for a while until she saw Maks' eyes open slowly. He gently stroked Meryl's face and said "How long have you been up?" Meryl took another glance at the clock. This time it read 9:02 am. "About a half hour," she said. Maks' eyes widened. "Ohh you could've woken me up," he said. Meryl smiled. "No I liked watching you sleep," "stalker," Meryl giggled at his words. She stroked his face softly. "We should do something fun today." Maks suggested. "What do you have in mind?" Said Meryl curiously. "Have you really seen New York City?" Maks asked. Meryl shook her head. She'd only been walking around it but never had time to stop anywhere special. "I'm going to take you to all of the best attractions and shops, then we are going to see Newsies on Broadway, and end the night with a dinner at my favorite restaurant, we will do the city in a day!" Maks told her. Meryl beamed excitedly. "Well if we're going to that we'd better get ready!" She playfully slapped Maks' butt and got dressed. Maks stared at her in awe. "What?" Meryl asked. "Nothing it's just wow you look amazing as always," Maks told her. Meryl blushed yet again. He always knew how to make her blush. Maks kissed her cheek. "So my beautiful princess Meryl, shall we go?"


	5. A Day in the City

They arrived at the Empire State Building first and took the elevator to the very top. Meryl gasped at the breathtaking view. Maks wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. "It's wonderful," Meryl replied. "I could live up here." Maks smiled at her words. He took her hand and they rode the elevator back down. As they walked the streets Meryl took in her surroundings. She'd love to live here and wake up to this everyday. Also being near Maks would be an added bonus. "Where to next?" She asked him. "The M&M store." He pointed across the street. "Is that supposed to be ironic?" Meryl giggled. Maks smirked. "Sweet and delicious," he muttered before placing a soft kiss on her head. Meryl felt like a kid again when she saw all the candy. She made an M&M stuffed animal for herself and named it Maks. She made another one for Charlie since his birthday was coming up. Maks loved watching her so happy. He smiled and led her out of the store to their next stop which was a tour of abc studios. Meryl found this ironic too since they've been there for interviews and also were on abc in LA. The tour guide showed them what happens behind the scenes and how the green screens work. As they walked down the hallway, Meryl spotted a collage of pictures of her and Maks. "Maks look it's us!" "Wow they have pictures of us and everything!" Maks laughed. After the tour of abc studios it was time to see Newsies. Meryl loved watching all the dancers and thought about how amazing it would be to be up there on stage dancing. She and Charlie had agreed to take the season off. Maybe Maks could work with her more on dance. She smiled over at Maks who was watching intently as well. He too longed to be back up dancing on the Broadway stage. Meryl wondered if it was something they could do together. She loved the idea of being with Maks all the time doing something they both love. Like Charlie and her except in a romantic sense. When the show ended Maks took her hand and led her backstage. "Maks where are we going?" "You'll see," Meryl spotted the cast members of Newsies in the dressing room. They got up and ran over to greet Maks. "Hey Maks it's great to see you!" "Same to you, you guys were great up there!" Maks told him. "Thanks and I see you've brought the beautiful Meryl Davis to meet us," he turned to Meryl. "I'm Leo, it's very nice to meet you," "it's nice to meet you too," she replied. "You should come dance with us sometime!" Leo suggested. Meryl smiled. "Yeah it looks like a blast to be up on that stage," Maks looked at Meryl, shocked at what she'd said. "Really is that something you're into?" Leo asked. "Yeah I'd be into it!" Meryl told him. "Well great!" Leo smiled. "Here's my number, call me whenever you feel the urge to go up on that stage," "ok I definitely will!" Meryl said. Leo kissed Meryl's hand. "Well it was nice meeting you, and great to see you again Maks!" Maks protectively put his arm around Meryl's waist. "Yeah thanks man! Great job tonight!" Maks replied and led Meryl away. He didn't say anything the whole walk to the restaurant. "Maks is there something wrong?" Meryl asked after they sat down. Maks sighed. "There's a few things I want to talk about," "one, that guy was totally flirting with you," Meryl blushed. "No he wasn't..." "Yes he was and I didn't like it." "Maks I don't care about him, the only guy I want is you," she assured him. "The second thing is that I didn't know you were that into dancing, and that you wanted to be up on stage," Meryl shrugged. "You gave me a new love for dance by teaching me and dancing with me and I just think it's something I might want to continue." Maks smiled. "Really?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "I think it's something we can do together," Maks beamed. "I would be honored to dance with you," he replied. Then a thought crossed his mind. "What about skating? And charlie?" He asked. Meryl sighed. She hadn't told him about their decision yet. "Well Charlie and I have decided to take next season off to focus on our own things," Maks' eyes widened. "What why?" "We need a break, and the ice will always be there for us to come back to and also we could start training in the 2015-2016 season to prepare for the 2018 Olympics." Maks stared at her. "Well I guess if that makes you happy, Meryl then I will support you in whatever you decide." "Thank you," she replied. "Can we enjoy dinner now?" Maks nodded. They finished their dinner and dessert and then headed home where Maks had something special in store.


	6. Intimate Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut. I'm not that great at writing smut so here's my attempt.

Maks carried Meryl inside bridal style and placed her down in front of his bedroom door. Meryl put her hand on the doorknob but Maks stopped her. She shot him a confused look. "What?" She asked. "I have a surprise for you," Maks said. "O-k then what is it?" Maks wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to make out as Maks slipped his tongue into her mouth. Meryl moaned softly. "Now can we open your bedroom door?" She asked eagerly. Maks twisted the knob and revealed his bedroom with rose petals on the bed as well as candles lit around the room. Meryl gasped in delight. "You did this for me?" She asked. Maks blushed. "I wanted our first time to be special." He told her. "Aww Maks!" She squealed. He continued to kiss her and placed her below him on the bed. She took his shirt off as quickly as he unzipped her dress. They continued with the passionate make out session, tongues dancing in perfect unison. Maks took his shorts off and started playing with the line of Meryl's underwear. She let him take her remaining articles of clothing off which revealed her entire body. Maks stared in awe. "Damn Meryl you are gorgeous," She blushed but quickly eased Maks' boxers off. He rubbed at her clit and stuck two fingers inside of her. "Damn it Maks," Meryl squealed. She rubbed at his length and softly licked it. Maks groaned loudly. "Holy shit Meryl, I would've never guessed you were like this!" Meryl smirked and continued. Soon enough, Maks was thrusting inside of her and had her screaming his name. Maks enjoyed hearing her say his name with such pleasure. They finished together and Maks laid next to Meryl and kissed her forehead. "Wow that was amazing," he said. "I'm speechless," Meryl told him. Maks laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's sleep now babe," "mhmm," she replied. Meryl smiled to herself. Having sex with Maks was a perfect end to a perfect day.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather interesting morning after...

The next day Maks woke up and turned over to face Meryl. Except she wasn't there. "Meryl?" Maks called. He got up out of the bed and a pleasant scent hit him. He opened his bedroom door and spotted Meryl by the stove in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to him. "Good morning sunshine!" She said before placing a kiss on Maks' cheek. "I made breakfast," she smiled and took his hand to lead him to the table. Maks smiled at her. "Wow Meryl this is amazing!" He exclaimed happily. They heard the door open from down the hall and saw Val walking towards them. "Hey Val sit down!" Meryl exclaimed. Val tiredly sat at the table and shot his brother a confused look. "Meryl made breakfast." Maks explained to him. "Wow she's definitely welcome here more often," joked Val. "She's good for more than just sex and dancing," he laughed. "Hey!" Meryl protested and pouted. Val laughed. "I was just joking Mer don't take it too personally!" "Ok then you're forgiven!" She smiled and playfully kissed Val's cheek. Meryl set the breakfast on the table and sat down next to Maks. He turned and kissed her lips softly before starting to eat the breakfast. Val looked at them curiously. "So now that you're official, are you going to be showing as much PDA as usual or even more than before?" He asked. Meryl blushed and continued eating. Maks rolled his eyes. "I will kiss her as much as I like and I certainly don't need permission from you," Val laughed. "Alright then." He said. Meryl giggled and placed a kiss on Maks' forehead after she got up to wash the dishes. Maks followed her and took the dish from her. "What?" Meryl asked. "You made breakfast, let me clean up," Maks said. "Aw that's sweet but I can handle it, Maks!" Meryl replied. Maks shook his head. "Meryl, go sit on the couch and relax while I clean up," "Seriously Maks I'm ok!" Meryl replied. "I insist Meryl, go relax please," Maks said intently. Val sighed loudly. Meryl and Maks turned and shot him confused looks. "Would you guys chill?" Val said and rolled his eyes. "Gosh there's so much sexual tension in here right now that I can physically feel it!" He added. Meryl giggled and buried her face in Maks' chest. Maks rubbed her back and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll do the dishes ok Mer?" He whispered to her. "Please relax." Meryl sighed and gave in. "Fine babe I'll relax and talk to your brother while you wash the dishes," Maks took both of her hands and kissed her lips quickly before beginning to wash all the dishes. Meryl smiled while she watched him. Val approached her "do you love him?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before," she replied. Val nodded and smiled. "I'm not going to speak for him but I've never seen my brother so happy and soft." Meryl giggled. "That's because he's a teddy bear," Val laughed. "A really big teddy bear," he added. Meryl laughed remembering her comment. Val laughed along with her and they laughed so hard and loud that Maks went over to see what they were laughing about. "What?" He said. Meryl couldn't control herself when she saw Maks and kept laughing. Val smiled and patted his brother on the back. "We were just talking about how you're a really big teddy bear," Maks blushed and pouted. Meryl saw his face and laughed more. "I can't!" She laughed so hard. Maks laughed at her because she was still uncontrollably laughing. "You sure are something else Meryl," he told her. Meryl giggled and took deep breaths to try to get back into control. Val smiled and said, "well I need to go to rehearsal so I'll catch you guys later, and thanks for breakfast Meryl it was great!" Meryl smiled and Maks waved goodbye to his brother. Meryl turned to face Maks with a soft grin across her face. Maks curiously stared at her. "What?" He asked. Meryl took his hand and sat him down on the couch. "Maks I need to talk to you about something," "ok shoot," he replied with a concerned look on his face.


	8. Heart to Heart

"First of all last night was amazing," she told him. Maks smirked. "It sure was," he replied. Meryl smiled. "No guy has ever done something that special for me," Maks stroked her hair. "That's clearly because they didn't appreciate how amazing you are," he said. Meryl blushed at his words. She continued talking "I know I'm in love with you and I also know exactly what I want," Maks beamed from ear to ear. "I love you too," he replied and kissed her softly. She kissed back and they continued kissing passionately until Meryl broke it. Maks shot her a confused look. She stroked his face softly. "As I was saying, I know exactly what I want," "and what is that?" Maks asked curiously. "I want you," she replied. Maks grinned. "I want to be with you all the time so I can be happy all the time, and and..." Meryl rambled. Maks stopped her. He took her hands. "That's what I want too," he said. Meryl shook her head. "I'm not done," she said. Maks laughed. "Oh geez ok continue babe," Meryl rolled her eyes at him and continued. "I want to be a dancer and perform with you on broadway, like those people we saw last night, it's just it looked amazing and I got this feeling, this longing feeling that was almost drawing me up there and calling me to be on that stage!" Maks smiled. "Why the sudden urge to be a dancer?" He asked. "It's because of you and the show and I loved every minute of it!" She replied. Then she thought for a moment. "Maks?" "Meryl?" Meryl rolled her eyes at him again. Then there was a serious expression across her face when she asked, "I'm good right?" Maks laughed. He kissed both of her hands and smiled. "Yes Meryl you are amazing," "Yay!" She giggled happily and kissed Maks. "Now can we finish what we started earlier?" He asked impatiently. "It would be my pleasure," Meryl replied. They continued kissing until they were interrupted by Meryl's phone ringing. She walked over to the table and checked the caller I.D. "Charlie White" "it's charlie I have to take this Maks!" Maks nodded and sighed. "Of course it's charlie," he grumbled.


	9. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl breaks down after her phone call with Charlie.

Meryl: "hello?"  
Charlie:"hey Meryl we need to talk about something,"  
Meryl: "ok go ahead."  
Charlie: "I want to propose to Tannith."  
Meryl: "wow that's great congratulations!"  
Charlie: "yeah it's just um..I already got her parents blessing but I wanted to get my best friends blessing as well,"   
Meryl: "oh ok."  
Charlie: you don't sound very enthusiastic!  
Meryl: that's because you really don't need my blessing.  
Charlie: that's not true. I want to make sure you're ok with this.  
Meryl: I'm completely ok with it. In fact I'm ecstatic!   
Charlie: Great,I'm glad. But I just want you to know that I'll always be your best friend, partner, and brother. You'll always have me when you need me.  
Meryl: aw of course! I sure hope you wouldn't abandon me! Plus I do have Maks now too.  
Charlie: oh yeah how's the visit going?  
Meryl: Great! Umm we're dating now!  
Charlie: can't say I didn't see that one coming!   
Meryl: haha. We'll tell me how everything goes ok?  
Charlie: ok say hi to Maks for me! Love you Mer.  
Meryl: love you too Charles.   
They hung up and Meryl rejoined Maks on the couch."what was that all about?" He asked. Meryl forced a smile. "Charlie is going to propose to Tannith!" She told him. "Wow that's great!" Maks replied. "Yeah it is." Meryl sighed. Maks looked at her, with a concerned look. "Meryl are you ok?" He touched her shoulder. She shrugged him off and stood up. "Yeah I'm fine I just have to use the bathroom." She said. "Oh and Charlie says hi," Meryl added while fighting back tears. Then, She ran into the bathroom and broke down sobbing. Maks heard her cries and ran into the bathroom to hold her. He rubbed her back softly. "Meryl what did he say to you?" He asked. Meryl sniffled. "He said that I'll never lose him but that's such a lie because I know that I will!" Maks sighed. "Look at me baby, you will not lose him, you guys won an Olympic medal together and trained together for seventeen years!" "You will always have charlie as a best friend to talk to and to hang with and-" "no!" Meryl cut him off. "I used to be in love with Charlie and now I feel like I still have some of those feelings, and I don't want them anymore!" Maks sighed and wiped her tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted this story in a while! But the plot is going to start to evolve now into Meryl and Maks' future life. So I hope you like it!

"Meryl is there anything I can do to make those feelings go away?" Maks asked with concern. Meryl sighed and sniffled. "I'm not in love with him anymore but I don't want him to get married," she said. Maks tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Babe we can't stop the engagement," he told her. "I know but Charlie promised me he'd never leave me," Meryl said sadly. Maks looked her in the eyes. "He's not leaving you, he'll always be there for you and you do have me now," Meryl smiled and stroked his face. "Yeah I do have you now," Maks sighed. "Is that enough for you?" Meryl shot him a confused look. "Am I enough for you?" Maks asked. Meryl nodded slowly and kissed him softly. "You're way more then enough for me!" She assured him. Maks beamed and lifted Meryl's legs onto his lap. He stroked them. "I love you Meryl Davis," he said sincerely. "I love you even more Maksim Chmerkovskiy!" Meryl giggled and leaned over to kiss him. She sighed. Maybe this is what she wanted and what she needed. Her childhood crush on Charlie was nothing compared to these mature feelings about Maks. Meryl turned and rested her head on Maks' shoulder while he played with her long hair. Finally Maks spoke, "Meryl, I'll come with you to the wedding if that helps," Meryl smiled up at him. He always knew exactly what to say. "I was going to ask you to come anyway," Meryl laughed. Maks grinned and hugged her tight from behind. All of a sudden, Meryl felt her stomach churn. She got up from the couch and ran back into the bathroom to throw up. Maks sighed and helped her put her hair up and get her toothbrush. "Are you ok?" He asked. Meryl shook her head. "I feel sick," she said weakly. Maks lifted Meryl and carried her into his bedroom. He tucked her into bed. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Maks asked concerned for Meryl. She nodded. "Umm could you pick me up some dry foods, lotion and a umm pregnancy test," she said shyly. Maks' eyes widened. "Pregnancy test?!" He asked.   
Meryl shrugged and coughed. "My period is late and I just threw up so I probably should see if I'm pregnant or if I'm just sick," Maks nodded. "Ok it's ok. I promise I love you whether you're pregnant or not!" He said. "I love you too," Meryl replied. While Maks headed to the store, Meryl laid in bed feeling weak. Maks returned a short time later and greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. He handed her the box with the test inside and she went into the bathroom. A minute seemed like a lifetime and she checked it hesitantly. "Thank god," Meryl whispered. Maks knocked on the door, and upon Meryl's consent he was let in. "Meryl?" "I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed. Maks chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well that's great, but I would like to have kids with you, someday," Meryl smiled. "Someday," she whispered back.   
*1 year later*  
"Babe? Where are you?" Maks called out. "We have to get going to the church!" "I'm Coming Maks!" At that moment Meryl walked down the stairs revealing her beautiful blue dress. Maks held his breath when he saw her. She walked towards him and took his hand. "Ready?" She asked. Maks stared at her eyes widened and open mouthed. "Wait, let me look at you for a minute," he said. She giggled and spun around in her dress. "Do you like it?" She asked. "You look beautiful," Maks told her and kissed her. "So beautiful," he added and kisses her again. "Well we need to get going!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks nodded and they were off to Charlie's wedding.  
When she arrived, Charlie requested to see her before the ceremony began. She hugged him tightly. "Meryl, you look amazing," Charlie said. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself!" She replied. Charlie laughed and sat down next to her. "Can you believe our lives are taking off like this?" He asked. Meryl shook her head. "I wish we could go back to Sochi and do the Olympics all over again," she said sadly. "Well we could go to South Korea in three years!" Charlie replied. Meryl's face lit up. "Really?" She asked. Charlie nodded. "I talked to Tanith and she said she'd be all for it," Meryl grinned and threw her arms around Charlie. "Wow this is great! We could make it a big trip and invite everyone! Maks and Val and maybe even Jenna could come with us!" Meryl exclaimed. Charlie laughed. "Easy there Meryl, maybe we could hold off the trip planning until after my wedding and my honeymoon," he said. Meryl nodded and laughed. "Sorry, sorry, well good luck! I love you! I'll see you at the reception!" She exclaimed. "Love you too and you better save me a dance!" Charlie replied. Meryl smiled and exited the room to take her seat next to Maks. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you too," Maks replied and kissed her forehead. The ceremony was beautiful. Charlie and Tanith looked so happy together and it made Meryl excited to see her best friend and partner start a new chapter in his life. At the reception, she clung to Maks during the slower songs. He grinned at her, secretly hoping one day they'd be dancing at their wedding. Halfway through the song Charlie approached them.  
"Can I borrow my best friend from you for a minute?" He asked. Maks let go of Meryl and handed her to Charlie. "She's all yours," he said. Charlie pulled Meryl out on to the floor and danced with her. He smiled over at Tanith who was dancing with her old ice dancing partner as well. "That look though," Meryl whispered to Charlie. "What look?" He asked. "The way you and Tanith look at each other," Meryl said. "It's the look of love," Charlie smiled at her words. "That's the look I saw Maks and you give each other throughout the whole season of dancing with the stars," he replied. Meryl nodded. "It's the look we still give each other now," she said. Charlie twirled her. "I know," After the reception ended, they said goodbye to the newly weds as they set off on their honeymoon. Maks took Meryl home and made love to her softly and sweetly. After they finished, Meryl laid beside Maks in bed. "Maks, I have some news to tell you," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot will sort of evolve into something new as it goes on.   
> I'd love feedback!


End file.
